


Love Me Hard, Forever

by Tamraj



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hatships, Kink Exploration, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamraj/pseuds/Tamraj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is in one of his moods again and Smith is loving every minute of it... :)</p><p>(cute surprise ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Hard, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this one, I stepped way out of my comfort zone with this one, so I hope it turned out ok. I have never written anything likes this before, but I must admit it was super fun to write. I would also like to send a huge THANK YOU to both Vex and Nisha for helping me out with this. Thank you both so freaking much once again for all the help and input you have given me. You two are the best and I love you guys so much.... :)

Love Me Hard, Forever

Ross had Smith pushed up against the wall as soon as he walked through the door, grabbing his wrists and pushing his arms above his head, he buried his face into Smith’s neck and sucked a livid bruise onto his skin.

Smith bucked his hips up into Ross and let out a low moan, letting his head fall back, “Shit Ross.” He whispered into the air.

“You like that?” Ross asked pushing his right leg in-between Smith’s. “You like it rough?”

“Fuck… Yes.” Smith hiss’ between clenched teeth, grinding down onto Ross’ leg.

Ross ran his hands up under Smith’s shirt, letting his nails scratch over the soft skin on his chest, pinching one nipple as he did so. Bunching the shirt up and over Smith’s head he took it off and let it fall to the floor. He reached over to the desk next to them and grabbed a tie he had laying there; wrapping it around Smith’s wrists he then hooked the tie to a nail above the door frame. He grabbed Smith’s face with his free hand “Now be a good boy and don’t move.” He said as he licked Smith’s lips then kissed him hard.

Smith flexed his hands and tugged slightly on the tie that held him in place. Smith loved it when Ross was like this. He doesn’t get to see this side of Ross that much, but when he gets into one of these moods he doesn’t hold anything back, and Smith loves every minute of it. He watched as Ross kissed, licked, and sucked his way down his body, undoing his jeans and lowering them down as he went. He reveled in every mark that Ross left in his wake. Once Ross was on his knees he looked up at Smith through his lashes and gave him a sly grin, a look that always sends a shiver down Smith’s back.

“Remember the safe word if it becomes too much. Ok?” Ross said as he leaned in and kissed Smith’s thigh.

Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the door, taking a long shuddering breath he hummed, “Mmm Hmm.” Even though they had a safe word Smith has never had to use it, never wanted to, he enjoyed this side of Ross way too much to ever stop him. He jerked his head back up and looked down when he felt Ross bite lightly down on his thigh. Looking down he saw that Ross was watching him for any sign of discomfort. He gave Ross a small smile to show he was all good.

“Fuck you look good like this.” Ross said rubbing his face against Smith’s thigh. He ran his hands up Smith’s legs and over his hips, gripping Smith’s hips tighter he took him into his mouth and slowly started sucking and licking. Ross was taking it slow knowing that it drove Smith crazy and tonight he wants Smith to beg for every bit of it.

Smith let his head fall back once more, “Ahh… Oh god yes.” He murmured.

Ross slowly started to kiss his way back up Smith’s body. Stopping briefly to lick and suck his nipples, this part always made Smith crazy. Ross continued his way up licking his way to Smith’s neck and ear. “Make some noise for me; show me how much you want it.” Ross breathed into his ear. “I’m going to make you beg for it.”

Smith felt Ross grab him and slowly start pumping; he let out a low moan, and bit his lip. He bucked up into Ross’ hand when he felt Ross run his thumb over the tip. Smith was starting to feel a little drunk on the incredibly sexy things Ross was whispering into his ear, and the things he was doing with his hands was making him feel dizzy, he let his body sag just a bit against the door.

Ross ran his hand through Smith’s wonderfully soft hair; tugging his head to the side he kissed Smith’s neck, then biting lightly leaving a mark. “You sound so fucking good, all breathless from me.” He said licking the shell of Smith’s ear. “Tell me what you want, beg me for it.” He added grinding his hips up into Smith. “Do you want me to fuck you, Alex?” he asked nibbling on his ear.

Smith let out a long loud moan at the sound of his name on Ross’ lips. “Yes… Please Ross. Fuck me please.” He replied letting out a gasp when Ross yanked his head back. Ross’ mouth collided with his in a harsh kiss, teeth clashing and Ross’ tongue forcing its way into his mouth. The speed of Ross’ hand on him sped up just a little. Smith started to whimper and thrust up into it. Just as he was getting close to the edge Ross stopped.

“We don’t want it over to soon do we Alex?” Ross said stepping back a little and looked up into Smith’s eyes. He reached up and took the tie off the hook, “Looks like you're getting a little lightheaded let’s move this to the bed shall we?” He said leading Smith over to the bed “Here lay down.” He added moving the pillows down the bed. Smith lay down and Ross moved his arms back up over his head and hooked them to the cuffs he had hanging from the headboard. Then leaning over to the side table he rummaged around in the drawer pulling out a small bottle of lube, he laid it on the bed next to him then pulled out a blindfold and put it around Smith eyes.

Smith let out a little whimper, and tugged on the handcuffs just a bit. “Ross… please I need you now.” He whimpered.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Ross replied as he pushed Smith’s head to one side and licked his neck. “You're going to be begging so much more before I’m done with you.” He whispered into his ear. Ross stood beside the bed and undressed, when he was done he nudged Smith’s legs apart and sat in-between them. He slid one hand down Smith’s chest and stomach, then further down avoiding the one place that Smith wanted to be touched the most. Ross smirked to himself when Smith whimpered and rolled to the right a little trying to get Ross to touch him there.

“Oh god Ross…. Come on you're killing me here.” He whined.

“I told you, you're going to beg for it. I will continue when I think you're ready.” Ross’ hand continued down Smith’s leg, when he reached his ankle he slowly started the journey back up his body. “You look so lovely like this.” he said admiring his body.

When Smith felt Ross’ hand slid back up his inner thigh he let out a little moan, “Please…”

“Please what?” Ross asked.

“P… Please… please touch me there.” He replied. When he felt Ross ghost his fingertips over him he let out a long sigh that turned into a moan when Ross’ fingers closed around him and started pumping slowly. “Oh, shit yes” He hissed.

“Do you like this?” Ross asked leaning down to kiss Smith’s thigh. “Do you want me to use my hand?” he asked tightening his grip a bit and pumping a little faster, “Or, would you prefer my mouth?” He added leaning over and running his tongue up the side of Smith’s cock then flicking the tip of it with his tongue.

“Mouth… Please.” Smith pleaded. When he felt Ross’ mouth take him in he pushed his head back against the mattress, arching his back up off the bed a little, and moaned out Ross’ name mixed with few choice curse words.

Ross ran his tongue up the side of Smith’s cock swirling his tongue around the tip, then slowly took him into his mouth little by little. He hummed as he slid more of Smith into his mouth. Slowly he went down as far as he could then back up again. Holding it firmly with one hand at the base he started slowly bobbing up and down, going all the way down every now and then, just enough to drive Smith crazy. With his other hand he lifted Smith’s leg over his shoulder, stopping briefly to put some lube on his fingers. Then using one finger he slid it slowly into Smith. Thrusting gently he added a second then a third. By this time Smith was rolling his hips in time with Ross, gasping and moaning for more. He teased him like that for a little while longer just when he thought Smith was getting close he stopped again.

Smith gave a disappointed whine when Ross stopped. “Ross… stop teasing and just fuck me already.” He growled.

“What did you say?” Ross asked running his nails down Smith chest “Ask me again, nicely this time.” He added pinching Smith’s nipples hard.

Smith let out a yelp “Ahh… shit…” he hissed. After taking a few deep breaths he asked again. “Ross… please fuck me now?”

“That’s much better, good boy.” Ross replied licking Smith’s reddening nipples. He kissed and licked his way back down Smith’s body giving his cock one last lick, before sitting up and adding some lube to himself, then lifting one of Smith’s legs he lined himself up and slowly entered him, both groaning loudly at the feeling.

Smith tried to wrap his arms around Ross but forgetting they were handcuffed to the bed, he mumbled a little curse and instead wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer. “Ah… Fuck.” He blurted when he felt Ross slid deeper into him.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Ross growled thrusting into Smith picking up speed as he went. He leaned forward placing his arms on either side of Smith’s head and started thrusting roughly into him. He closed his eyes tightly and let his head fall forward, groaning with every thrust. The muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing with the force he was using. He lifted his head and looked down at Smith; reaching over he pulled the blindfold off his face. Smith had his eyes closed tightly and was biting on his bottom lip. “Alex… look at me.” Ross rasped. He opened his eyes and looked up at Ross. “That’s it, good boy.” He said leaning down and roughly kissing him, their teeth clashing as he did so. Using his nose he pushed Smith’s head to one side so he could get to his neck. He sucked a bruise to the side of his neck, then moving across his collarbone and shoulder leaving bite marks as he went.

The bed was moaning and creaking from their combined weight, and the headboard hit the wall with every thrust of Ross’ hips. Smith was withering under Ross lost in the feeling of having Ross slam into him over and over again. “Fuck… Ross, god yes.” He cried out. “Don’t stop, keep going I’m so close… Yes.” Smith used his legs to hug Ross closer, he was nothing but a moaning, writhing, gasping mess right now and he was loving every minute of it.

Ross slowed to a stop much to the disappointment of the man under him. Leaning back onto his knees he took a moment to catch his breath. Looking down at Smith he gave a small grin at the disappointment on his face. “Don’t worry we’re not done.” He said with a laugh. “Roll over onto your stomach.” He said tapping Smith’s hip.

Smith did as he was asked, once he was turned over and comfortable he spread his legs so Ross could sit in between them. He felt the bed dip as Ross moved into position. He laid there for a minute waiting, but nothing happened, he could hear Ross breathing heavily. “Ross… are you ok?” he asked looking back over his shoulder at him.

“Just admiring the view mate. You have the best looking ass I have ever seen.” Ross replied. He ran his hands over the curve of Smith’s ass then down the back of his thighs. On his way back up he used his nails to scratch red lines up his legs then gave his ass a good hard smack leaving a red handprint behind.

“Fuck” Smith hissed through gritted teeth.

Ross grabbed Smith’s hips and pulled him up onto his knees, he added a little more lube before continuing. He slid back into Smith slowly at first but it did not take long before he was slamming into him again. Gripping his hips tightly digging his nails into his skin, using one hand he leaned over and pushed Smith’s face into the mattress, “You like this Alex?” he asked breathlessly “You like me fucking you hard like this?” He let go of his head so he could answer.

“Yes…” Smith choked out. “Fuck me hard please Ross. Yes… faster.” He pleaded “Oh… God… yes Ross I’m so close… please” He cried out.

Ross grabbed Smith’s upper arms and pulled him up onto his knees, wrapping his arms around his midsection, he ran one hand across Smith’s chest and up to his throat wrapping his fingers around it, the other he slid down grabbing his cock and started stroking it frantically. “Tell me when.” he grunted into his ear as he slammed into him faster.

Smith griped the headboard to steady himself and pushed back against Ross’ pounding hips. “F… fuck Ross, yes, harder please.” feeling Ross speed up he laid his head back onto Ross’ shoulder. “Fuck… Oh, Oh god now Ross now...” he yelled.

“Deep breathe now.” Ross said before he covered Smith’s mouth with his hand then using his thumb and finger he pitched his nose shut cutting off his air supply. His other hand was still pumping Smith’s cock as fast as he could; he roughly slammed his hips back and forth as fast as he could. “Do it.” He growled into his ear.

Smith felt electricity shoot through him, his body tensing up as he came, shooting cum all over Ross’ hand and the bed, letting out a long muffled shout behind Ross’ hand as he did so. He took in a deep breath when Ross removed his hand. Smith felt a little dizzy gripping the headboard to steady himself he pushed his ass back into Ross moaning loudly when he felt Ross hit the right spot. Pushing back a little further and arching his hips just a bit had Ross hitting it with every thrust. After a few minutes of this he felt that familiar burning down deep in his stomach and could feel the pull of oncoming pleasure. “Oh fuck… Ross… I think I’m going, to come again.” He gasped.

“Fuck, really?” Ross asked breathlessly “God, let’s do it together.” He gripped Smith’s hips tighter and pounded into him harder “Ready Alex? Here I come… Oh shit now Smith now.” He growled, his hips jerking wildly. He felt Smith shudder under him as he came again, he felt Smith’s ass clench his cock tightly, and this sent Ross over the edge. Shouting out a mixture of curses words and mumbling incoherently as his body dissolved into pleasure, letting the waves of it wash over him, he collapsed onto Smith with a groan, both breathless and sweaty.

“Jesus fucking Christ that was amazing.” Smith gasped out, leaning against the headboard as he tried to catch his breath. He let out a little groan when Ross sat back up and pulled out. He watch as Ross walked over to the desk and grabbed some tissues walking back over he handed some to him. “Um… Ross.” He replied with a laugh as he held his hands up to show Ross he was still handcuffed to the bed.

“Oh shit right, I’m sorry.” Ross said as he undid the cuffs.

“No worries man.” Smith replied with a smile, the cuffs jingled lightly as Ross set him free. He wiped himself off then threw the tissues in the bin, sitting back he leaned against the headboard rubbing his wrists, looking at them he saw that they were red and a little bruised.

Once Ross was done wiping himself clean he looked over at Smith and saw the outcome of their wild love making. He had bite marks and bruising scattered across his neck, chest, and shoulders. Walking over he sat down next to him, “Oh shit Smith, I’m sorry, I was way too rough this time.” He said sadly running his fingers over a few bite marks then taking Smith’s hands in his own he rubbed the marks on his wrists with his thumbs, he then brought them up to his face kissing each one tenderly.

“I’m fine Ross.” Smith said placing his open hands on Ross’ face and looking into his eyes. “I’m fine I promise.” He added leaning in for a kiss. “If I was hurt that bad I would tell you. These are nothing.” He said looking down at his chest. “They will heal, I’m fine.”

“You swear?” Ross asked getting a little teary eyed. “The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you.”

“Yes.” Smith answered with a smile then using his thumbs he wipe the tears from Ross’ face. Then still holding his face in his hands he added, “I love you so much, you know that right?”

“Yeah” Ross replied with a shaky breath. He took hold of Smith’s hands then leaned in and kissed him gently, pulling back from the kiss he rested his forehead against Smith’s looking him in the eye he said “I love you to, so much, and I’m going to love you for a long time to come.”

“Well how long we talking mate?” Smith replied with a smile.

“Well forever I hope.” Ross answered looking at Smith a little shocked. “Why you ask that?”

“Well forever's a long time mate, I got to have some insurance that you're in it for the long haul.” Smith replied.

“Well what do you mean?” Ross asked sitting up straight and placing his hands on his crossed legs.

“Well I don't see a ring on this finger.” Smith answered holding up his left hand and smiling. “We have been together for like 6 years now, when are you going to make an honest man out of me?”

“Well I didn't know you wanted me to put a ring on it. Do you want me to put a ring on that beautiful finger of yours?” Ross asked smiling back at him.

Smith’s smile widened taking a deep breath he answered, “I’d love to have your ring on my finger.”

“Really?” Ross asked with a smile.

“Yes really.” He replied.

“Well, ok then, will…” Suddenly Ross jumped up off the bed, “Wait hold on a minute!” he yelled before running out of the room. Leaving Smith alone on the bed with a shocked expression on his face.

Smith watched Ross run out the room completely naked, a sly smile crossed his lips as he said to himself, “That man has one fine looking arse.” He could hear him running around the house rummaging through stuff and mumbling to himself. He got up off the bed and put his boxers on, just as he sat back down on the bed he heard Ross yell “Yes, found it.” before running back in the room breathless.

Ross stopped bending over and resting his hands on his knees for a minute in order to catch his breath. He then walked over to Smith holding out his hand for him to take. Smith placed his hand into Ross’ and watched as he lowered himself down to one knee.

“I thought if I was going to do this might as well do it right.” Ross said smiling up at Smith. “This is my grandfather's wedding band.” he added holding a gold ring up for Smith to see. “He wore it for almost 75 years. He gave it to me right before he passed, and told me to put it on the finger of the one I loved most in the world.” Ross took Smith’s left hand and slid the ring onto it, looking up at Smith he bit his lip for a minute, taking a deep breath he let it out slowly he added. “Alex Smith, I love you more than anything, I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy.” taking one last deep breath to calm his nerves he adds, “Will you do me the honor of being my life partner, will you marry me?” Ross held his breath waiting for Smith to answer.

Smith lend down placing his hands on either side of Ross’ face “Well it took you long enough, I thought you would never ask me.” he replied with a smile. “I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes, I will marry you.” He leaned in and kissed Ross’ lips gently.

Ross let the breath he was holding out he threw his arms around Smith’s neck, jumping up onto the bed he tackled Smith pinning him to the bed placing sloppy kisses all over his face, “I love you so fucking much, you have made me the happiest person in the world right now.” He said planting more kisses to his face and neck. “I’m going to make you so fucking happy.”

“You better.” Smith said with a grin. “By the way don't go making the rest of the neighborhood happy too, running around the house with no clothes on and all the curtains open for the rest of the world to see that beautiful body of yours.” He laughed poking Ross playful in the chest. “I don't want the rest of the world to get jealous and try to steal you away from me, you're mine now… Forever.” He added with a smile.


End file.
